Nature VS Nurture
by Shinkou and Obi-chan
Summary: Yes so it's been a while... sorry about that. Here's a chap, I was going to add the next part but this was such a good stop point, and I didn't want to hold this off forever so... here's chap 12! DH preslash but rest assured, I am their faithful supporter
1. prologue

Nature VS Nurture (Shinkou's attempt) disclaimer- none belong to moi except maybe the idea. maybe. (this is a challenge fic after all)

disclaimer: Harry Potter rocks my socks. I don't own them though.

summary- Baby Draco was abandoned in the streets and picked up by his (family's) worst enemy... And the story continues from there.

author notes- now ah, I don't really know how they talk (never good with dialects) and um, this is my first HP fic (first one I started anyway) so ah... please be kind ;; warnings- OOC (obviously, I mean, Draco's having a whole new childhood, but I'm trying to keep some of his characteristics the same)  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Prologue (mucho thanks to Yoake-chan for beta-ing my prologue!)  
  
It was definitely the coldest day of winter, the windiest day of the year, and the longest goddamned blizzard of the century. And it was the best day ickle Freddie and ickle Georgie ever had in their little lives.

Great white curtains of snow stretched for miles, wind howled loud enough to drown out all voices, temperature low enough to kill, and all that combined to form the most perfect adventure any kid could want. Well, any kid without the sense of self-preservation and full of the spirit of rebellion.

Whatever the case may be, it just so happened that ickle Freddie and ickle Georgie managed to escape their mother, Mrs.Weasley, and were currently running though the snow curtains of Hogsmeade toward their utopia: Honeydukes.

"D'Ya reckon Mum'll find us before we get there?" Fred hollered into the wind.

"WHAT?" George yelled back.

"I said, D'YOU-- OOF!"

Fred tripped and fell face flat into the snow, losing his grip on George's hand. Surprised and frightened, George threw himself down beside his brother, helping him with one hand and reaching out with the other to push away the object Fred tripped on. The offending item, a brown bundle of cloth, quivered erratically. Both twins' eyes shot wide open.

"MOMMY!!!!!"

In a split second a towering figure appeared, plastered with melted snow and homemade quilts. Mrs.Weasley. The fury and worry on her face instantly melted into alarm and her hands shot out to usher the twins under her heavy cloak. Protectively keeping her sons near her with one arm, she took out her wand with her free hand.

"What happened," she asked the twins, "did it attack you? Did something squirt out and splash you?"

The brown bundle quivered again, and two tiny hands reached out from underneath the covering, pulling at the cloth. The twins shrieked and burrowed into their mother's clothes. Mrs.Weasley stared intensely and raised her wand.

A little blond head peaked out from under the covers, terrified gray eyes blinking rapidly in the howling blizzard. Mrs. Weasley's mouth fell open, her hands slowly lowering the wand.

"Well hullo there, dear, are you lost?"

A small shuffling of feet. "My mommy doesn't want me." Childish high voice, quivering with cold, sadness and bewilderment. Great big eyes glistened with tears.

"Aw! You poor darling! Come here," She waved the little kid over as Fred and George made room in their mother's cloak, their terror morphing into curiosity.

"What is your name?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a kind voice.

The little boy blinked at her warm embrace, then at the twins, then up at her smiling face.

"Draco."

...tbc!


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1 (mucho thanks to Yoake-chan for beta-ing chapter 1!)  
  
"WEASLEYS!!!!" A shrill, ear-piercing scream broke the quiet morning silence, "GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!!!"

Four sets of footsteps pounded down the staircase of the Burrow, merging into one headache-inducing cacophony as Percy, Ron, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley raced to the bottom of the stairs. Dressed in her hand-knit cardigan and autumn-themed skirt, with her lips pursed into a thin line and both hands tucked at her waist, Mrs. Weasley glared at them menacingly.

Silently she counted heads. Only four. Her eyes narrowed.

"FRED!! GEORGE!!!" She screamed again, "DRACO!!!!!"

From a few floors up, clattering noises and the sound of bodies bumping into various things could be heard. Unintelligible voices floated from above, sounding frantic and panicky.

Mrs. Weasley turned her glare toward Arthur Weasley, who tried to smile apologetically but failed. Without a word, the furious woman stomped up the stairs.

Percy blinked. Ron sighed, shaking his head with an I-told-you-so frown. Ginny merely looked at her mother's disappearing figure and giggled.

-------  
  
As the female-dictator of the Burrow made her way upstairs, the faint voices slowly took substance. Fred and George's voices were louder and slightly nervous while the owner of a smoother lighter voice was having a panic attack.

"Quick, put this on," George's slightly muffled voice made its way to Mrs. Weasley, accompanied by the rustling of paper.

"No! Do you really think Mum wouldn't notice?" The younger voice was edgy with fear. "She'd rip it right off!"

There was a sudden clatter as various objects were knocked over, and George's voice could be heard whispering urgently. "Mum's coming! Quick! Closet!"

A rustling of objects haphazardly moved, a hinge creaking, a slamming of wooden door, and a raging mad Mrs. Weasley busting open the door to Fred and George's room.

The room was in a state of disarray. Clothes of all occasions were scattered on the two beds lining the wall. Two gigantic suitcases, one lying on the floor and the other leaning against the closet door on the far corner, were slightly open and half packed. Fred and George stood on either side of the wardrobe, beaming sunshine at their mother.

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes skeptically. "Where's Draco?"

"Well," Fred started.

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Don't even try to lie Fred Weasley, I know he's here, I heard his voice!" She glared at the twins then at the closet door. "Draco! I know you're in there! Come out at once!"

One stride, two strides and she was at the door, pulling on the suitcase with one hand and opening the door with the other. Immediately Fred and George reached for her arms, shouting one after the other.

"No, Mum! You can't open it!"

"He's not decent!"

"He doesn't even have pants on!" ("What?!" from within the closet.)

"We were playing with that muggle toy Dad brought home—"

"—that _water bun_ thing—" ("Water gun!" said the closet.)

"—and it splashed Draco by accident—"

"—so he had to strip and now he's naked in the closet!"

Mrs. Weasley stood back and glared. True enough, there were puddles of water on the floor, and Draco's sky blue jumper was soaked and lying in a lump on the floor. She humphed. "Well, fine. But if you three ruffians don't get your bottoms downstairs and your things in the car in five minutes, then you can catch the Hogwarts Express next year!" She whirled around and stomped downstairs.

There was a tense moment of silence, then the twins sighed and sat down on their respective beds.

A grin slowly crept onto Fred's face and a chuckle escaped George. "Ickle Drakkie-poo, you can come out now."

The closet door creaked open and a pair of angry gray eyes glared out at them. The twins burst out laughing.

"It's all your fault," Draco muttered between his teeth.

"No it's not." George replied, earning him a glare from his little brother.

"You're the one that agreed to try it." Fred added.

-------------------  
  
Five minutes later and the Weasley twins were properly packed and down stairs. Percy, Ron, and Ginny were idly eating breakfast.

No Draco.

"Where is that boy?" Mrs. Weasley let out a frustrated groan. "Draco's usually the nice and obedient one! What in Merlin's name happened to him?"

Ginny giggled and Fred grinned. "Nothing happened to him, Mum, I guess he just finally decided to become one of us!" All the Weasley kids laughed except Percy, who gave a disapproving look.

"But Mum, you don't need to worry about missing the train because of him," George piped up, "we've got his stuff here." He pointed to a third suitcase standing by the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. She collected the dishes and magicked them to wash themselves before ushering the children outside. Mr. Weasley was already starting the car.

"Alright children," their mother said, "Hurry and put your things in. We're running a little late already." Then she sighed again, putting one hand on her face and muttering to herself, "That Draco... he's probably nervous. He is adopted after all... and all that blond hair just stands out in a crowd of red..."

Suddenly a figure brushed past her and out the door, with just a hint of panic in his steps. The boy's hair was of a normal cut, framing his face perfectly and with just enough bangs to enhance his features. But the odd thing was that, well.

It was pink.

Okay, perhaps not entirely pink. It was a multitude of colors ranging from hot pink to flaming red, with occasional patches of natural blond thrown in.

Mrs. Weasley stared for a moment, her brain temporarily on vacation. Then the color drained out of her face, her eyes widening to the size of saucers.

"OH MY GOD!!!!! DRACO!!!!!!!"

...tbc!


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2 (only the part when they were getting onto the platform is using direct quotes, other parts I changed sorry!)  
  
Fifteen minutes before eleven and the Weasley car pulled into the parking lot. The train station bustled with people entering and leaving, arriving early and running late. It was with a cheerful air that the Weasleys loaded their luggage onto separate trolleys and wheeled them in.

That is, all except Draco, who instead had on the expression of a drowned cat.

"It wasn't so bad," said Ron with a comforting pat on his back.

But it was.

Upon finding his new hair, Mrs. Weasley had screamed "What in Merlin's name did you do to your hair?!?" and Draco had replied "well, since I'm a Weasley I should at least look like one!" This statement, of course, earned a bad reaction, since Mrs. Weasley did not give a toss about hair color, that is, except when it was a hideous hot pink. With a menacing looking, she grabbed Draco by one ear and pulled him to the nearest hose. With an "accio soap!" the yellow bar flew into her hands and was none-too-gently scrubbed into his head. That, naturally, did nothing except scrape his scalp raw. "Humph," Mrs. Weasley had said, then promptly drew out her wand and magicked the color away. In an instant his blond hair was back to its original color, all traces of pink and related colors gone with the wind. Immediately afterwards, Mrs. Weasley had all but booted the kids into the car, and with the last slam of car doors she turned around from the passenger seat and began her verbal punishment.

Draco had blanked out after the second hour, but the gist of it was, as Fred and George had so helpfully summarized for him later on, "never mess with muggle hair products, never use what Dad brought home from work, never listen to Fred and George's ideas, and," George winked, "always yell at Percy to shut up."

Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley's tirade ended about half an hour before they arrived, giving them just enough time to cool and settle into their "first day of school" cheerfulness.

"Alright Weasleys!" Mr. Weasley called out, "let's get going!"

As they passed the third platform, Draco noticed a muggle boy watching them. He had on shaggy clothes two sizes too big, the ugliest black framed glasses Draco had ever seen, and a head of messy black hair that made Draco glad his was blond. Emerald eyes stared unblinkingly at them, as Percy got ready to enter the barrier.

Mrs. Weasley looked around, missing the muggle boy, and gave Percy the go ahead. Draco's eyes widened. "Wait! Percy!" But he was too late. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the muggle boy gasp, jumping back a bit. The snow-white owl on top of his suitcases hooted from the jerky movement.

"Fred, George, you next!" Mrs. Weasley waved to them.

"He's not Fred! I am!"

"Seriously, woman, and you call yourself our mother."

They positioned themselves in front of the wall. Draco was about to warn them about muggle boy watching when a thought struck him.

Wait a minute. Since when do muggles have owls?

"Oh, I'm sorry George," Mrs. Weasley apologized, then waved for them to go on.

The twins grinned.

"I'm just kidding, Mum! I am Fred," and he was gone, followed closely by George.

The glasses boy took a deep breath and pushed his trolley closer. Draco watched him closely as he approached. Hm... what's that under his bangs?

"Um, excuse me," said the shaky, timid voice. "Could you help me...?" He trailed off, unsure of what he should ask.

Mrs. Weasley turned her head, saw the little boy, and smiled warmly. "Hello dear," she said, "First time at Hogwarts?"

The boy nodded furiously, and Draco smiled at his childishness.

"Don't worry, Ron and Draco's new too." She pointed them out, and the boy turned to look.

Ron smiled at him. Draco continued staring and nodded in acknowledgment. The boy blinked twice.

As Mrs. Weasley went on, Draco squinted his eyes and stared hard at his forehead. He could vaguely make out something... like a scar... his eyes widened.

Oooo.

"Good luck," he suddenly heard Ginny whisper, and the boy was off at a full speed sprint.

"Alright, Ron, Draco, your turn." Mrs. Weasley glanced around and gave them the signal, and they went.

Upon landing, Draco immediately rushed for the twins, followed closely by Ron. They were conversing in low voices, glancing sideways at the dark haired boy. George was staring hard and Fred had whispered "could it be?" when the two boys arrived. "

What are you two talking about?" Ron asked suspiciously. Draco was silent, having half-guessed the topic already.

Geroge glanced at Ron and was about to answer when the train whistled. Mrs. Weasley came over quickly and gave them all rib-cracking hugs, then ushered them onto the train. She smiled warmly as the dark haired boy got on, who in turn smiled back, and Draco smiled too.

Soon, the train pulled out of the platform and the Weasley women faded into the distance.

----------------------

"Those traitors!" Ron growled angrily, "They're supposed to be our brothers! Just because we're first years doesn't mean we can't sit with them!"

Beside him, Draco nodded in agreement. "Fred and George are probably afraid that we'll steal all the attention from the girls," he remarked, "did you see the way that one girl stared at us?" He grinned. "We're irresistible."

They both sniggered. After a moment of silence Ron sighed. "I guess we're sitting in the hallways. Doesn't look like there are empty compartments."

"If Hogwarts can't provide enough carts for the amount of students it accepted, then it must not be that great of a place huh." Draco muttered aloud, only to receive a reprimanding slap on the arm from Ron. He pouted at his brother. "Well, it's true." Suddenly his eyes caught a door at the end of the walkway. "Hey Ron, we didn't check that room."

Together they approached the door, hoping that it was empty. Not quite.

Ron was the one who had worked up the courage to knock and open the door, peering in only to see the little boy from the station stare back, alone. Draco peered over Ron's tall shoulders and caught the messy hair, instantly recognizing him.

Ron gave a sheepish smile and asked, "hullo, can we sit here? All the other rooms are full..." he trailed off.

The boy smiled back and welcomed them in.

As Draco sat down next to his brother and across from the stranger, his eyes searched the boy's concealed forehead.

Oh, right there. Ooooo. The rumors WERE true.

His suspicions were confirmed when Ron introduced himself and the boy replied with "Harry Potter".

Ron gasped. "You're Harry Potter! Do you, do you really have that... scar?"

Harry grinned and parted his bangs.

"Wow," Draco whispered aloud in fascination, "it IS a lightening bolt."

For the first time, Harry directed his attention to Draco. "Ah..." he started, faltering a little, "you are..."

"Oh!" he had forgotten, "Draco Weasley."

Harry blinked. "Um, wow," he stared at the two brothers, "not much resemblance is there." Then he caught himself and a faint embarrassed blush colored his cheeks. "Sorry, that was rude of me."

"It's alright," Draco replied with a little less emotion, "I was adopted."

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered again, softer this time. They both fell silent.

Then, Ron patted Draco on the head dramatically. "It's okay Drakkie-poo, we still love you."

"Hey!" Draco slapped his hand away, "watch it, _Ronnie-kins_," he hissed like a hurt animal, "for all you know, I may be older than you."

"Yeah?" Ron grinned cheekily, "I'm still taller."

Draco pouted, Harry laughed, and the uncomfortable mood was broken.

... tbc!


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Note: I don't quite remember the things from the book so I'm making up, well, a lot)  
  
They chatted companionably about Hogwarts, the houses, and quidditch as the train zoomed across the countryside. Harry was particular about Ron's hearty tirade of Slytherins. (He noticed Draco's silence throughout the whole speech.)

"Why are they so bad?" at that Ron gave him a disbelieving look, and Harry picked his words again, "I mean, if they are so evil, why are they allowed here?"

"Yeah!" Draco popped up, giving Harry a wide grin that he just had to reciprocate. "That's what I've been saying all this time!"

Ron 'humph'ed, being out-numbered and all. He gave Draco a pouted glare, "Weasleys aren't supposed to support Slytherins, you know. And," he added, "Weasleys are supposed to help their brothers when they are trying to prove a point."

Draco looked sheepish. "Well but, that had always been my point."

Ron 'humph'ed again.

Harry glanced from one brother to the other, and bit his lips nervously. "Well," he started, trying to close that strand of conversation, "I think all four houses sound alright."

Ron looked aghast. Draco gave him a grin, and Harry thought he did pretty well settling the subject.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open. A plump old lady pushing a cart of sweets beamed at them, "anything off the trolley, dears?"

Ron's face melted into longing, and he ruffled around his pockets. Beside him, Draco gave the lady a curt shake of his head. "No, thank you."

Harry looked at them questioningly and Ron finally pulled out his sandwiches pitifully, handing one to Draco. Understanding crept into Harry's eyes and he took out a handful of coins. "We'll take the whole lot."

Two pairs of eyes stared at him with surprise, and Harry grinned.

--------------------

They lapsed into a companionable silence as all three boys stuffed their faces, interrupted only when Harry asked Draco about magical photographs and chocolate frog cards. (Ron was too busy eating, although he did supply a couple helpful comments)

A moment later a bushy-haired girl rushed passed, inquired about a boy's toad, introduced herself as Hermione Granger, and promptly left.

"Toad, huh," Draco muttered aloud, "hopefully Bucktooth didn't eat it."

"I doubt it," Ron said, "I don't think he eats toads."

"Bucktooth?" Harry asked.

"My pet snake," Draco answered, a hint of pride in his tone, "Ron's is a fat rat called Scabbers."

"Hey!" Ron shouted, indignant, as he pulled out his pet, "he's not fat!" He showed it to Harry and then examined it himself. "Erm," he frowned, "well..."

Harry laughed and Draco just smirked.

"So eh..." Draco thought for a moment, "you have an owl?" Harry started, then remembered that they met at the station. "Yeah," he smiled self-consciously.

"Don't be embarrassed," Ron piped up, grinning, "you're lucky to have an owl, and really, from what I saw of yours, she's a real beauty."

Harry grinned back, "her name is Hedwig."

"I'd love to have an owl like her," Ron continued wistfully, "we only have one in our family, and he's so old he can't even take off on his own."

Draco nodded gravely, "someone has to throw him to give him a running start."

"Flying start, you mean," Harry said.

They all laughed.

Suddenly, a thought struck The-Boy-Who-Lived. "Hey, are snakes allowed in Hogwarts? Because I remember Hagrid told me only--"

"You met Hagrid?!?!"

So Harry explained his meeting with Hagrid and answered the Weasleys' questions. Finally they got back to the topic.

"Ah yeah," Draco explained, "I found Bucktooth in the garden a few years ago, he was this one lone grass snake fighting an army of gnomes and they were really going at it, and the gnomes were winning-- they even ripped out one of his tooth, hence the name-- but he was really tough and cool so I saved him. He's harmless, really. But he's still, well, sort of a secret. Don't tell alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded, delighted at the trust he was given. "I would love to meet your snake," he said finally, after a pause.

"Really?" Ron raised an eyebrow and Draco did the same, "I thought most people would hate the idea."

Harry shrugged, "Draco said he was harmless, right? Besides," he grinned, "I've talked to a snake before."

Instead of being curiously surprised, as Harry had expected, both boys paled.

Draco spoke up first, "You're a--"

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open, distracting all three.

One skinny black haired boy, flanked by two pudgy ones, strolled in. Well, they tried to anyway. Skinny tripped on the rails of the sliding door, and the fat ones tried to enter at the same time, resulting in a jam up at the door.

"Damn it, you guys!" Skinny screeched annoyingly as he pushed them out to free them, "Goyle, you first!"

Once they were properly settled, Skinny glanced down at the sitting boys haughtily. "I heard," his eyes trailed over all three, resting on Harry's scar, "that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year. I'm assuming you are him." He extended his hand, "I am Blaise Zabini. Those are Crabbe and Goyle." Glancing sideways, he sneered at the Weasleys, "I do hope I got here before these dirt bags contaminated your head, and I hope you won't go making friends with the wrong sort." Behind him, the two goons guffawed loudly.

Harry glared at him, unmoving, "I think I can tell the wrong sort myself, thanks."

Zabini stumbled back, shocked into silence.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he stood up, chin poised. "Now that Harry has properly told you off," he sneered coldly, "kindly remove yourselves and your filth so we can all get a breath of fresh air. And Goyle," he ordered, "you first."

Dutifully, the thugs exited single file, followed by their terrified leader.

After the trio left, Harry turned surprised eyes on Draco, "wow," he remarked, "you really stuck it to them huh."

Draco blushed and sat down. Beside him, Ron chuckled, "well, Draco's like that. If someone insults him or one of us, he gets all worked up and starts talking in this snobby, sneering way that creeps everyone out." He patted Draco on the shoulder affectionately, "good for defending the family honor, though."

The blonde looked sheepish, and Harry laughed, eyes twinkling. "Well," he said as an afterthought, "I think your sneer is much more powerful than his."

They chatted for a few moments more, then was interrupted when Hermione Granger invited herself into their compartment, fixed Harry's glasses, witnessed Ron's failed attempt at magic (which was then corrected by Draco, but not at all impressive according to the girl), suggested them to put on their uniforms, and promptly left.

All three stared at each other with raised eyebrows, then shrugged and prepared to change.

After all, Hogwarts awaits.

...tbc!


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Upon arrival at the platform, the trio veered off to the side, unsure of what to do. Then Harry heard a familiar booming voice, "First years! This way!" and his nervousness broke into relief. "Hagrid!"

Ron and Draco exchanged semi-nervous glances and followed Harry to the half- giant. When the man saw them, he smiled and waved, then continued to usher first years toward the lake.

"He's bigger than I thought," Draco whispered, and Harry noticed a hint of fear.

"He... seems nice," Ron said hesitantly.

"He is," Harry assured them, "trust me."

And they did.

Soon after they fell in step with the other kids, filling four to a boat, Oo'ing and Ah'ing at the spectacular sight of the castle in the distance. When darkness fell voices turned into awed whispers, and the magicked boats slowly took them across the waters. Gradually the whispers died away as the students were lead into the castle, up the steps, and into the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Headmaster Dumbledore smiled with sparkling eyes.

After the Sorting Hat sung his song, and the appreciative clapping ceased, Professor McGonagall announced the beginning of the sorting.

"Zabini, Blaise!" Skinny walked up a little nervously, climbing onto the gigantic stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head, and after a minute or so it shouted out "SLYTHERIN!"

Skinny let out a relieved sigh and left for his table.

"Figures he'd be in that house," Ron whispered to Harry. Besides him, Draco's heart began to pound.

Soon the number of first years crowded in the center began to disperse as the Sorting Hat did its duty with practiced succinctness. Occasionally there would be a pause.

"Weasley, Ronald!" McGonagall called out.

Ron's heart skipped a beat and he stepped forward shakily. Draco gave him a comforting pat and Harry mouthed 'good luck'. At the Gryffindor table, Fred and George, along with a more composed Percy, stood up for a closer look.

The hat settled over his flaming red hair like a cloud a smoke. The edges covered his eyes, and Ron sucked in a breath of surprise when a voice spoke inside his head. "Ah, a Weasley..." the hat chuckled, "brave and honorable as usual, the same old stubbornness and loyalty. Let's hope that they are in the right place. Better make it--"

"GRYFFINDOR!!" The Hat shouted, and the older brothers cheered and welcomed their newest housemate. Ron sat down, relief painted on his forehead.

"Weasley, Draco!" McGonagall read, and the room fell quiet again.

Draco's heart was threatening to break his ribs now. Beside him, Harry gave a supporting squeeze on the arm. Fred and George leaned out farther, watching with a hint of worry. Draco had always been a bit different, being adopted and all, and he had never really caught on to the Weasley's 'do- first-think-after' way of life. In some ways, he was more like Percy, who was almost sorted into You-Know-What due to his lust for fame (This embarrassing little information was obtained when the twins spiked his hot coca with the truth potion one night while the Weasley parents went to a business party).

They watched with increasing nervousness as Draco walked up with a mask of cold aloofness that reminded them too much of what Zabini tried to do.

-------------------  
  
"Another Weasley, I see," The hat remarked inside Draco's head, "though only by title."

The side of Draco's lips twitched.

"You've noticed the differences, haven't you? You can never dash into uncharted territories the way Weasleys can, you can never risk your own neck for anyone. Well," the hat added, "not yet."

"You want to fit in," it continued mercilessly, "yet you have your own plans. You don't like the life you are thrown in, yet you try to fill your role." Draco began to sweat. "I will give you the chance to decide." There was a pause.

"Draco or Weasley?" The pale boy glanced at his step-brothers, who were watching expectantly for their last brother to join them at the long table. His gaze traveled across the other three tables, then back to the center at the unsorted first years. His eyes caught Harry's.

They stared at each other for a long time, neither understanding the meaning of this exchange yet knowing somehow that it will affect the outcome of their lives.

Then, Draco turned to Ron. The Weasley smiled supportively, and Draco let out a long breath.

"I am Draco," he told the hat, "Draco Weasley."

"Well, then," the hat replied, and its voice boomed across the hall, "better make it--"

"SLYTHERIN!!"

The crowd was silent. The hat was lifted off his head, but Draco did not notice. He stared at his brothers with a swirl of emotions, and they stared back with bulging eyes and hanging jaws.

A Weasley in Slytherin.

"Take your seat, please." Professor McGonagall ordered softly, and he was forced to move.

No one moved at the Slytherin table, so Draco sat down at the edge. The second years beside him shifted away in distain, but he was too caught up in his thoughts to care. His brothers hate him now. Percy's face was drained of color, frozen with shock. Ron looked as if he was forced to eat a bowl of spiders. But the twins. He groaned and covered his eyes. They had looked crestfallen, as if something they dreaded had happened. That, of course, was exactly what had happened, because Draco was sorted into Slytherin.

"Why didn't I just say Weasley?" He thought to himself, "I should have gone to Gryffindor. I can survive in Gryffindor! I'm a Weasley! I'm brave!" Draco sighed heavily, "I'm brave..."

Oh Merlin, what's Mum and Dad going to think? A distant part of his mind heard McGonagall call Harry's name, but he didn't dare lift up his head for fear of catching his brothers' eyes. The halls were silent for a long time, waiting for The-Boy-Who-Lived to decide his path. Feeling the intensity of the moment, Draco reluctantly gave in to curiosity and peeked at the sorting. His eyes widened in surprise when he found Harry staring back at him. The dark haired boy mouthed something, but Draco was too far away to see.

He heard an intake of breath, and the magical voice of the Sorting Hat boomed out:

"SLYTHERIN!!"

...tbc!

on a side note, notice how the sorting began at letter z. Well, I did that cuz I needed the certain last name order, and so I'm chalking it up to Dumbledore's eccentricities.


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The Welcoming Feast was at the lowest spirit Hogwarts had ever seen in at least ten years. Ravenclaw was the first to recover and dug into the food, followed by Hufflepuff. Then came the Slytherins, sans Draco. The Gryffindors were staring in shock and trying to process the fact that their Golden Boy had just joined the enemy forces. The Weasleys were still standing and gawking at their step-brother.

Draco was so ashamed.

Merlin, he could just see it now. Percey would ignore him in the halls or reprimand him with his newly awarded prefect honor. Ron, being the anti- Slytherin that he was, would sneer and treat him like a contaminated piece of meat. The twins would play pranks on him as usual, except with real malice instead of brotherly humor.

And at home...

Ginny would probably cry at first, then give him the cold shoulder like Percey, except it would hurt so much more. Bill and Charley hopefully wouldn't hear about it. Ever. Dad would probably shake his head sadly and walk away, disappointed. Mum... Draco sighed. Mum would cry.

He really hated making her cry.

Gradually he realized someone was trying to talk to him. Raising his head a little in acknowledgement, he glanced sideways to see the speaker.

It was Harry.

"Everything will be alright," He said softly, and immediately Draco felt a little better, "the feast has started, and I think you should eat some." He gently nudged a piece of bread onto Draco's plate. "Here."

Draco nodded gratefully and ate in silence, Harry a comforting presence beside him.

-------------------

It was only after the houses went their separate ways when Draco started to lighten up. "I'm in so much trouble," he whispered to Harry as they followed the crowd to the dungeons.

"How come?" Harry asked, although he already half knew the answer. It wasn't like Ron was hiding his feelings, and a brief glance around kind of hinted at the obvious shadows looming over this house. Not to mention that Skinny and his thugs were here as well.

Oh, and of course, their head of house. Professor Snape.

During the feast, he had felt a sharp pain at his scar when he saw the man, and had winced. He didn't know if Draco had noticed and didn't mention it, but he knew in that instant that he was in the presence of a man who hated him.

But this was his choice, to be in Slytherin. He could handle it.

Draco answered his question with a dismissive shake of his head, and whispered apologetically, "I'm sorry I got you in the middle of this. I bet my--" his frown deepened and he bit his lip for a second, trying to hold back some strong emotion, "--family all hate you now, for associating with me." At the strange, disbelieving look Harry was giving him, he added sheepishly, "well, and for being sorted into Slytherin."

Harry cracked a smile. "Everything will be alright." And for the moment, it was.

By then, they had reached the common room, and the necessary explanations had been given. The first years retreated to their assigned dorms, and upon arrival Harry noticed that his and Draco's beds are on opposite ends of the room. Draco shrugged, and simply called it "surrounding the enemies on both sides".

Suddenly, Harry noticed Skinny and his gang snickering sinisterly by the corner. He nudged Draco, "I think Skinny's up to something."

Incomprehension flashed across his face, then he laughed, "Skinny? You call him Skinny?" The boys chuckled a bit. "Don't worry about it, Harry," Draco said finally, "if they do something to us tonight, then that just means they are too dumb to take time and make a decent plan, or too dumb to realize that good pranks require making decent plans." He winked, "I would know."

Momentarily mollified, Harry bid Draco good night and went to his bed.

"I'm finally away from the Dursleys," he thought with an intake of breath, "and I'm a wizard." On that note, the Boy-Who-Lived fell asleep.

------------------------  
  
In the mornings, Draco Weasley always woke up with a jolt. He had grown accustomed to the twins doing something horrible to him in the middle of the night, having shared a bedroom with the terrible duo. Often he would wake up with colorful abnormalities that needed fixing. When he turned eight, the twins formally inducted him into their prankster group (since he was the one and only addition, the twins turned his skin purple and called it the baptizing), and instead of snapping out of sleep due to a prank he was snapping out of sleep to play a prank. In any case, the habit stayed.

He sat up and yawned, noting that all the other students were still asleep, except by the far corner, Harry.

The boy was sitting by the side of his bed, eyes glazed over, no glasses. He stood up unsteadily and took two steps, then stopped, snapping out of his daze. He mumbled something to himself ("I don't need to make breakfast"), and a happily surprised look appeared on his face. He reached beside his bed for his glasses, but came back empty. A confused look was plastered on his face by the time Draco walked over.

"Er," Harry mumbled, squinting at Draco, "I can't find my-- Draco? Is that you?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Um, your hair is um... different."

Draco raised an eyebrow, then moved to find a mirror.

There was a moment of silence. Then, Draco's voice, laced with a hint of surprise, rang out.

"I have rainbow-colored hair."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," came the confirmation. Then a moment later Harry spoke again. "Um, can you help me find my glasses?" He squinted helplessly up at his friend.

Draco looked around a bit, then turned back to the boy. "I don't see it anywhere, but let me try this spell. Mum uses it to take away the twins' gadgets."

Clearing his throat, he enunciated, "_Accio_ Harry's glasses!"

There was a moment of silence and nothing moved. He considered doing it again when suddenly pieces of black flew out from under Crabbe and Goyle's bed and into his hand.

It was Harry's glasses, broken beyond recognition.

"Oh, wonderful," Harry remarked sarcastically. He carefully picked up the pieces from Draco's outstretched hand and set them on the table. Then he turned back to the boy and took hold of his hand. "You didn't scratch yourself holding that did you?" He leaned close and squinted into the palm, examining it. "It seems fine, but then--Draco, stop fidgeting-- my vision isn't all that great. You should go to the nurse and double check that there's no glass stuck in your hand. It hurts like hell and takes forever to heal."

Nodding dumbly, Draco took his hand from Harry's grasp and examined it himself. "Ah, I didn't feel anything cut me," he said, "I'm alright, I think." Then suddenly his demeanor changed, and his face scrunched up into a snarl. "How dare those imbeciles. They have no idea who they are messing with. Come on, Harry, we'll show them what real pranks look like." He took a step toward their sleeping roommates when Harry interrupted.

"Um, your hair is still, you know..."

"Oh." With a wave of his wand, Draco's blond was back. He rolled his eyes, "hair color tricks are so overused." Then he turned to Harry's broken glasses. "Um, that spell that Granger girl used, what was it... ah!" he tapped his wand, "_Oculus_--"

"Wait," Harry interrupted, "let me try." He took out his wand, cleared his throat, and pronounced the spell.

Nothing happened.

Undeterred, Harry tried again. After the third try, the pieces finally began to fidget and form together, the shimmering lights fading away to leave his glasses perfectly new again.

Harry grinned as he put on his glasses, and Draco grinned back.

"Now," the blonde said, "our revenge."

"Didn't you say not to be too hasty in these things?"

"Hm," Draco paused, "you're right." He thought for a moment and the evil glint reappeared. "But this is our counter attack. The real prank is going to come later."

Harry blinked. "Counter attack?"

"Yes. And the essential purpose of counter attack is," Draco sneered at the sleeping students, "instant gratification."

...tbc!

just a note, this won't cover the WHOOOLE first year, and I doubt I'll do all five years (geeze, me the lazy ass doing that much work, as fun as it sounds? I can't keep my mind in things for that long periods of time... But I will do snippets of things that I find important, changed, etc etc...) um... there WILL be a sequel, where both boys turn to hot hot men, and have hot hot romance XD kya. Oh and in case people are wondering, no. The Malfoys are NOT dead. insert forshadowing heh heh heh....

ps- sorry for the short-ish chapter...


	7. chapter 6

I keep forgetting to put this down: mucho mucho thanks to ALL of you who read the story and reviewed it you give me the motivation to keep going, and I am eternally grateful for it. Thank you all!!! hugs XD

Chapter 6  
  
Draco walked over to Zabini's bed and stared down at him. "I'm pretty sure he's the one who messed with my hair," he told Harry, "I think I'm going to give him blue and orange polka-dotted skin." He paused for a bit, "hm, that's not entirely enough. I'll add in rashes." He went to his trunk, rummaged around, and came back with a couple bottles of colored powder. Exchanging a smirk with Harry, he sprinkled a bit of each on Skinny. The powder shimmered a bit then vanished.

Harry stared at the sleeping boy intently, but Skinny seemed perfectly normal. "It didn't work?"

"Well, I don't know yet. It should though," Draco replied, "see, Fred realized a few years ago that Mum checks up on us early in the morning, so he and George designed their toys to activate only after the victim woke up." He grinned, "they also have this anti-deactivation potion that makes the rashes worse when people beside the prankster try to end the spell. That," he cackled, "would be this here powder." He held up a silver colored bottle.

Harry snickered.

"Now," Draco began, turning toward Crabbe and Goyle, whose beds were right next to each other, "what are you going to do to them?" Although his posture did not change, his eyes betrayed the excitement to finally see the Boy-Who-Lived in action.

At that, Harry slumped a little and dropped his gaze, embarrassed and hating his lack of knowledge. "I um... I haven't decided yet," he not-quite- lied.

Draco stared at him, confused, then suddenly understood. At first he glanced around awkwardly, knowing that Harry was retreating further and further into self-loathing because he had said the wrong thing. Then, he realized that he was a git for standing there like a piece of rock, letting Harry suffer needlessly. Piling the bottles under one arm, he grabbed Harry's wrist with his free hand, successfully snapping the boy out of his shame.

"Harry, I'm going to get you ready for the real world." Draco said seriously, staring into green eyes. "It is a dangerous place where nasty pranks run wild, and pranksters pick on innocents for the pure joy of seeing their faces twist into horror and scream out 'I'll catch you yet, Draco Weasley!'. It is a vicious Wealseys-eat-all world out there, where the sole survivors are the ones with," he paused dramatically, "the Knowledge."

Harry nodded slowly, eyebrows raised and wondering what in the world Draco was talking about.

"Right now, Harry, you are like a juicy slab of meat to us dogs. But!" he added quickly before Harry could complain, "I will personally make sure that you are ready to face the real world by the time we get out of this room. You see, Harry, to be able to survive, you have to not only be able to counter others, but also initiate an attack. You, Harry, have to become one of us." Draco took a deep breath and puffed out his chest, lowing his voice an octave. "I, Draco Weasley, formally induct Harry Potter into Weasley's Weasels as the fourth member of our team." He smiled at Harry, "welcome, forth member."

Harry was stunned for a second, then broke out into laughter. He laughed for a long time before his lungs gave out and he began to wheeze. "Weasley's Weasels?" he managed between breaths, "and was that some kind of welcoming speech?"

Draco chuckled self-consciously. "Yeah, kind of. Fred and George allowed me to join them about three years ago, and since I'm the third and we can't be called the Terrible Twins, George made up a name. My speech was more of a summary, since I can't quite recall all that they said, but I remember they made it sound a whole lot more dramatic and used a bunch of words I didn't understand."

Harry started laughing again, and the blonde couldn't help but join in.

Moments later Harry's laughter dwindled down into a wide, sparkling smile. He twisted his hand to free his wrist then grabbed Draco's before the blonde could read the wrong message. "Thanks. For trying to cheer me up."

The blonde stared at their joined hands, then frowned at Harry's words. "Trying? Does that mean it didn't work?"

"Oh no, it worked," Harry gave his hand a squeeze, "it worked wonderfully."

Grinning, Draco squeezed back, "so that means you accept?"

"Accept? Hell yeah!"

Draco's grin widened at the excitement, and gently withdrew his hand. "I have to finish the ceremony." He placed his hand on top of Harry's head, and began reciting loudly. "On behalf of the members of Weasley's Weasels," a snore came from Zabini, and he dropped his voice, "I pledge to you," suddenly his eyes widened, a deep sorrow coming over them, and his voice faded away, "my trust, my loyalty, and my acceptance... no matter the circumstances."

No matter the circumstances.

"Draco."

There was a hand on his shoulder, Harry's. He blinked. In front of him, the boy stared on worriedly.

He shook his head. "The next thing they did was to turn my skin purple for a whole day, but I think they made it up just to tease me. I won't do that to you." He offered a soft smile. Harry didn't buy it.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't have to do this, you know."

"Yes and yes, I know. I wanted to." There was a new determination behind those gray eyes, and Harry nodded, satisfied.

Glancing briefly at the clock, Draco set to work on teaching Harry the various properties of the powders, how to use them, and the proper deactivation techniques for each. "These powders are basically dried potions," He explained, "they are a lot less messy, disappears quickly, and doesn't wake up the victim the way splashing them with a pot full of liquid will. I made most of them, actually," he smiled proudly, "the twins are more into toys and foods. So," he concluded, "which ones would you like to use?"

"Um... I was thinking this. For both of them."

"What! Harry, they broke your glasses," Draco sighed exasperatedly, "don't you think you're being too soft?"

The boy scratched his head, smiling self-consciously. "It's only my glasses."

"Bah," Draco crossed his arms, "you make it sound like it happens all the time."

Harry pretended not to hear, choosing instead to pick out the bottles and head toward his first victim. Draco frowned at this, but decided to file the thought for later.

"Remember," he whispered as he approached the concentrating Boy-Who-Lived, "just two taps of the silver one."

Harry nodded silently, then moved on to Goyle.

"I bet you one chocolate frog that they don't even notice it," Draco said.

Emerald eyes glanced at him sideways, "you're on."

------------------------------

People were whispering during breakfast. Apparently, the self-proclaimed leader of the Slytherins, Blaise Zabini, had an accident. Wearing his full winter outfit, complete with gloves, the boy was currently trying to stuff a piece of toast under the black silk bag covering his head, with two eye slits haphazardly cut out for his viewing pleasure. He scratched his arms constantly. On either side of him, Crabbe and Goyle stuffed themselves happily, unaware of their leader's discomfort.

The only people who knew about the horrors he had to hide were his roommates, and it wasn't hard to have a slip of the tongue when coins were exchanged. It only took ten minutes before the whole dining hall was clued in.

From across the hall, Draco saw Fred and George exchange a grin. He smiled softly, then set his jaw at the thought of what he was going to do. All of a sudden, he felt a displacement of air behind him, and upon turning found his Head of House, Professor Snape, approaching Skinny.

"Mr. Zabini," the man drawled in a tone that Draco recognized but couldn't place, "is there a legitimate reason why you are inappropriately attired for the season?"

"N-no, sir," squeaked the boy.

"Then I suggest you change, Mr. Zabini." With that, he glided away, but not before turning to Harry and giving him a hateful glare.

When Draco glanced at his friend, he saw the tail end of a confused but defiant stare.

"He hates me, I know it," Harry muttered.

"He was the one that gave you a headache yesterday, wasn't he." It was a statement, and Harry gave him a surprised look. Draco waved it off, answering Harry's silent question with an "of course I noticed."

"When I saw him," Harry whispered, "my scar started burning."

Draco picked up a piece of toast and began to butter it. "Your scar was a mark from You-Know-Who... and Professor Snape is the head of our house." He put down the butter knife and took a bite out of his toast. "That sucks, Harry."

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed and took a bite of his plain toast. "You have NO idea."

...tbc!!


	8. chapter 7

Thanks to people who reviewed!!! -.- gah, I drag this out too much.... but they are just so cute! I can't help it! XD Mmm the plot is moving along though! Never fear! (I ah, am, however, slowly loosing my writing muse... -.-;;;) Please review! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 7  
  
By lunchtime, Blaise Zabini had been sent to the infirmary to get his skin checked out, and sent back with a jar of ointment to rub on his rashes.

"It seems there is some sort of protection on the hexes," Madame Pomphrey said, "the ointment will stop the itching, but I still suggest you talk to your Head of House and find out who did this."

But he didn't need to find out who it was; he already knew. When Blaise arrived at his first class, Transfigurations, with proper attire, the loudest laugh came from the Slytherin side, from a boy by the name of Draco Weasley. The blonde was cackling like a maniac, sliding off his chair in the process and hanging on to Harry Potter's shoulders to avoid a nasty fall. Potter, while trying to calm his hysterical friend, turned his head away to hide his smirk. Blaise had scowled, his face as red as an apple, and sat down silently.

By lunchtime, Blaise Zabini was just about ready to cry to the professors. Slowly, he made his way up to the teacher's tables, and stopped timidly in front of Snape.

"Mr. Zabini," the potions master didn't even look up, "we will discuss your dilemma after class."

"But Professor," he started, "potions class isn't until the end of the day!"

"I am aware of that, Mr. Zabini. You may return to your table now."

Dejected, the boy shuffled back to his seat. He was vaguely aware of the fact that Draco Weasley had begun laughing again.

"Draco," Harry patted the blonde on the shoulder to calm him down, "don't you think you're taking this too far?"

"No way!" The boy smirked gleefully, "from the looks of this, we probably don't even need to plan a prank for them to come crawling to us." Suddenly, he noticed the twins leaving their table, "be right back, Harry."

"Alright." He followed Draco with his eyes until he noticed that Ron, at the Gryffindor table, was doing the same. There was a mix of anger, confusion, and sadness on the redhead's face, two of which disappeared when he noticed Harry staring at him, leaving only anger.

Harry dropped his gaze and slowly finished his meal.

Five minutes later, Draco returned. There was uncertainty in his eyes, but the determination this morning stayed, and Harry gave him a soft smile.

"How did things go?"

"We'll have to wait to find out," was the reply.

-----------------------  
  
The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Zabini had run off to the infirmary several times when the humiliation became too much. Ron had glared at Harry and Draco nonstop, leaving Harry uncomfortable and Draco depressed. Hermione Granger had participated excessively in all her classes. Professor Snape had ridiculed Harry.

"He hates me, I tell you. I don't even know what I did to deserve it!" Harry fumed when they entered the dorm. Beside him, Draco gave an encouraging smile.

"Just hang in there, he'll turn around."

The Boy-Who-Lived glared, "you're just saying that because you like him. Don't try to deny it, I saw that look on your face." He clasped his hands together and put on a puppy face, all the while pleading with an awful falsetto, "oh, PLEASE Professor, teach me more about potions! I can't wait until the classes start!"

Draco rolled his eyes, took a pillow and whacked Harry with it. "I do NOT talk like that."

Harry stuck out his tongue and went to his bed, putting away his cloak. There was a moment of silence then he began quietly, "you don't think he's dangerous, do you?"

Draco thought for a moment.

"No," he said finally, "I doubt Headmaster Dumbledore would hire anyone dangerous, especially since YOU are here." At that Harry gave him a look. Draco shrugged. "Dad always tells us about how Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive. I'm sure he would have noticed something if Professor Snape was trying to kill you. Although," he wrinkled his nose skeptically, "he doesn't look all that powerful to me. Way too happy."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What, powerful wizards can't be happy?"

Draco shook his head. "Not that. I just expected him to be more... majestic. Distant. Stern." Harry nodded skeptically, eyebrow still raised. "Huh. So... snobby?"

The blonde laughed, "does sound like that, doesn't it."

They gathered some books for studying (Draco suggested looking over potions for tomorrow) and prepared to go to the common room when the door was kicked open.

"Weasley!" Skinny stomped in, followed by his thugs. "Professor Snape orders you to remove your hexes."

"Yeah?" Draco drawled, "Make me."

Zabini's cheeks puffed out, turning red, and he screamed, "Weasley! Snape said to send you to him if you refuse to remove them!" He huffed a bit then sneered, "you're in trouble now!" He and the thugs began laughing, but their joy died at the sight of Draco's careless shrug and smirk.

"He probably wanted to compliment me on a job well done." Draco sneered back, then set his books on his bed.

Harry stood beside him and asked softly, "Do you want me to go with you?"

The blonde shook his head. "You go ahead and start, I'll catch up."

"You'll be fine." Harry patted him on the shoulder, a protective look on his face.

Not sure if it was a question or a statement, Draco gave a curt nod regardless, and walked out of the room.

Harry turned to glare at Skinny and thugs, who wilted a bit under the stare. "If you three try anything funny," he warned, "I'll personally make sure you suffer for it." The door slammed shut behind him.

----------------------------  
  
"Come in, Mr. Weasley," Snape said at the knock.

"I was told to see you, sir," Draco said with perfect posture and aloofness.

Snape's raised an eyebrow at his composure, then he held up a tiny bottle of silvery liquid. "Do you know what this is, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, sir."

Silence.

"There is a suspicion that a certain Slytherin first year possesses the recipe to this potion and is able to brew it successfully. Would you like to correct this assumption, Mr. Weasley?"

There was a moment of hesitation, then Draco lifted his chin a little higher stubbornly. "There is no error in that assumption, sir. My brothers taught me the first time, but I am able to reproduce it on my own."

"You understand the complexity of this potion, do you not, Mr. Weasley? If one single ingredient is missing, the effects can be catastrophic."

"I know, sir."

Snape waited for more, but nothing came. He set the bottle down and stood up from his desk. "I teach this potion to my second years, Mr. Weasley, and even they don't have the audacity to try it on their own." He stared intently at Draco but found nothing but a mask of calm. "From the fact that you were able to create a potion of that level at your age, Mr. Weasley," the corner of his lips twitched up once, "it seems your abilities are above that of your peers."

Draco's eyes widened with surprise, and his mouth fell open.

"I look forward to your performance in class. You are dismissed."

The blonde gawked for a split second, then asked on impulse, "that's it, sir? I thought I was called here because of Blaise Zabini...?"

"Mr. Zabini?" Snape quirked an eyebrow, "I merely called to compliment you on a job well done."

At that, the boy stifled a snort, bowed curtly, and left.

...tbc!


	9. chapter 8

a/n: Ah... this part was actually written a while ago... I stopped for a while -.-;; and now that I'm moving into my college dorm it's gonna be hectic and yeah. Ack. The end is coming though, soon. XD

Chapter 8

Back in their room, Harry sat on his bed with his potions book open, having forgone going to the common room after pacing in the corridor. He was petting Hedwig, Crabbe and Goyle were snoring loudly, and Skinny was rubbing in the ointment when Draco returned.

Harry did not notice him come in, but Skinny did. He laughed sinisterly, eyes glinting with malice. "I bet you got a year's worth of detention, didn't you?"

"Keep rubbing your ointment, Zabini," Harry snapped.

Draco let out a surprised whistle. He walked over to the rapidly reddening boy, grinning from ear to ear. "Why, Harry, I see you WERE sorted into the right house after all."

Harry blushed harder and ignored that comment. "So how did it go?"

The blonde smirked gleefully. "He complimented me. Said I was talented beyond my years."

Harry laughed at that, and Skinny's face puffed up with indignation. As he opened his mouth, Harry gave him a menacing glare, and instantly the jaws slammed shut.

Draco didn't notice the exchange. He reached forward and gently stroked Hedwig, all the while leaning over to read the potions book. "How's the working ahead going?"

"Oh, it's going great... I read the title."

Draco rolled his eyes and punched Harry playfully. "Want me to teach you with my superior knowledge?" He grinned widely, earning himself a smack.

"I've had enough of learning for today." Harry let out a loud yawn, gave Hedwig one last stroke, and put the owl back in her cage. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Harry beat him to it. "I wanted company," his eyes dared the boy to challenge him, "besides, I doubt I'll be getting any mail."

Draco sighed in defeat, giving Harry a lopsided grin. "You reckon I can let Bucktooth out of my suitcase in our dorm room? I kept him locked up yesterday, but I doubt he'd like living in there all year."

Harry shrugged. "Why not? He can be the mascot, he is a snake after all." A whimper came from Zabini. "Besides, I doubt Snape would yell at you for anything," he smirked, "you're a teacher's pet."

The blonde stuck his tongue playfully and went to let his pet out. Zabini leaned over his bed to peek fearfully at Draco's belongings. The boy noticed this and sneered at him. "Looking forward to meeting Bucktooth, Zabini? Maybe I'll let him keep you company sometimes..." he leered, "when you're alone... asleep... or maybe in the showers."

Blaise let out a whimper. He worried his lips a bit, then seemed to come to a decision. "Weasley," he began with a whisper, voice shaking lightly. Draco raised an eyebrow. Zabini gulped, then visibly deflated. "You win."

The blonde smirked. "And?"

"And I lose," he ground out between clinched teeth.

"And?"

"And I won't bother you anymore! Alright??"

"You won't bother me AND Harry anymore, and you will listen to whatever I tell you." Draco thought for a bit, "you and those thugs of yours. Got that?"

Zabini pouted, "yeah. Got it."

Draco smirked, grinned across the room at an impressed Harry, and waved his wand. Instantly the rashes and discoloring disappeared from Zabini's skin. The boy let out a relieved breath of air and slumped back onto his bed.

Draco let Bucktooth climb up his arm and held it out for Harry to see.

"What!" Zabini huffed, "it's just a regular grass snake!"

Draco shot him a glare, "got a problem with that?"

The boy quailed, "no, no."

"He's cute," Harry said from his side, and Zabini sat up to deliver an incredulous look.

"Bucktooth is not cute!" Draco retorted with a hurt expression, then turned to his pet with a smirk, "he's awesome."

Blaise Zabini slumped down on his bed again, sighing at his predicament.

The rivalry within the Slytherin house abated that night. When Crabbe and Goyle woke up in the morning and Zabini explained their situation, they shrugged. When Draco smirked at them with superiority, they shrugged. However, when Harry apologized for his prank (an act that Draco proclaimed as unnecessary) and pronounced that he was going to remove their unnatural growth of pimples, they blinked at each other with surprise.

"You can do that?" Greg asked.

"You can get rid of them, Harry?" Vincent gawked with awe, "gee, thanks!"

Behind them, Draco was cracking up and rolling on the floor.

Harry glared at the blonde's prone figure, then swiftly removed his hex. He tried to explain the fact that he was the one who disfigured their faces with pimples, but despite his attempts, the two boys continued to stare at him with gratitude.

The long and short of it was, Greg and Vincent had developed a liking to Harry Potter, choosing to sit on either side of him during meals. Draco had to give Vincent a menacing glare before the boy made room for him.

"I see you already got a group of adoring fans, Mr. Boy-Who-Lived," Draco drawled, piling breakfast on his plate.

Harry looked hurt. "I tried to explain to them, but they won't listen to me." He sighed and picked up a piece of toast. "I suppose I owe you a chocolate frog now, don't I?"

Draco shrugged, "don't worry about it."

"No, no, I made a bet and I'll go through with it. I'm not going to back down like a weak little..." he searched for a word.

"Slytherin?" Draco quirked, and Harry blinked.

"Um... I'm not sure if that's insulting or not," Harry said.

Suddenly a package landed in front of Draco's plate. The post was here. Draco eyed it for a moment, then noticed the familiar script on the top. His head shot up instantly and his eyes caught the nervous gazes of his foster brothers.

Fred and George gave him a hesitant smile.

Looking down again, Draco gingerly opened up the package. Inside the folds of protective paper was a piece of wheat cracker. There was a little card underneath, and his lips quivered as he read it.

_Weasley's Weasels are proud to present: Knicker Crackers_

_Tested and approved by: Fred Weasley, George Weasley_

_Submitted to third member, Draco Weasley, for testing and approval._

_P.S.- Our trust, loyalty, and acceptance, no matter the circumstances, brother._

Draco lifted his head, emotions gleaming in his gray eyes. He shared a smile with Harry, and turned back to his brothers from across the hall. He grinned widely at them, who visibly relaxed and grinned back. Slowly, Draco held up the cracker, signaling them to keep watching. They did.

"Zabini," the blonde handed him the cracker, "eat this."

The skinny boy raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "is this another one of your pranks?"

"No," Draco said innocently, "not mine, I swear."

Harry hid a grin behind his hand.

Blaise was still staring suspiciously.

Harry glared, and Blaise paled. Draco caught it this time. He raised an eyebrow at Harry, who blushed and avoided eye contact.

Blaise sighed dejectedly, took the cracker, sighed again, and popped it in his mouth. He chewed slowly, and his frown softened, "hey, this is actually pretty good--"

Suddenly, a long loud blowing noise sounded. Split seconds later, choruses of 'eww's and 'that's disgusting's erupted in the hall. Three nearly identical manic cackles broke out simultaneously.

Blaise Zabini covered his behind with both hands, red faced and glaring hatefully at Draco, who was hanging off of Harry again. Then he whirled around and glared daggers at the Gryffindor table, where the Weasley twins were hanging onto each other and rolling with laughter. Another loud fart forced its way out of his body. The crowd began to snicker. Finally, the skinny boy couldn't take it anymore, and he flung himself through the doors, disappearing down the corridor.

With the blonde still hanging from his shoulders and shaking with mirth, Harry patted Draco's back soothingly, amusement dancing in his eyes. "That wasn't really nice, you know. Especially since you two were supposed to be nice to each other now."

A snort was the reply.

Harry chuckled, then his voice dropped to an almost endearing whisper, "you laugh like your brothers."

The blonde lifted his head slightly and smirked at his friend. "Do I?" Then he released the boy and stood up, staring across the hall at his brothers.

The crowd gasped aloud as the Slytherin gave the Gryffindor twins two thumbs up, and was returned the same gesture.

At the high table, Headmaster Dumbledore beamed serenely at the beginning of the healing.

...tbc!


	10. chapter 9

Author's Notes: Sorry people for taking so long!!! > college is a mess of busy work and I finally got off my ass to continue it ;;; I thank AALLLL of you who had the patience to wait this long (assuming some people um, are still interested... -.-;;;; sorry!) and I will be working more on this!!! The end is coming! I swear!!

XD thanks again!!!!

(sorry if people are out of character -.-;;; I was trying to hurry....)

Chapter 9

The hubbub dissolved by the time breakfast ended. With Harry in tow, Draco worked his way through the crowd toward his brothers. Some third years sneered at him, most second years glared, and all the first years stared.

Draco didn't notice a thing.

He did, however, notice when Ron blocked his way, red hair puffed out like a mane. "Mum cried," he hissed, "Percy told me. She's writing a Mourner."

Surprise flitted across Draco's face and was gone instantly as his expression hardened. "Don't side with Percy, Ron, don't fall that low."

The redhead scrunched up his brows, then shoved past Draco's shoulder. "Get out of my way, Slytherin."

Harry felt his anger rise. He opened his mouth to say something nasty when he caught the look on Draco's face as Ron walked away. He closed his mouth again. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and upon turning, found himself face to face with the infamous Weasley twins.

"Hey there, Harry," one of them greeted. Harry nodded back.

"What'd he say?" the other asked Draco, who was still staring after Ron's disappearing figure.

"He said Mum's writing a mourner." Desperate grey eyes turned to the twins, "she's not, is she?"

They turned to each other, then back, and shrugged simultaneously. "Percy's got our only source of communication," they rolled their eyes, "who knows what he's telling her."

"If she's writing one, it's probably because he told her to."

Draco didn't look convinced.

"Enough of this sad business, little bro," one of them said, turning to Harry, "why don't you introduce your friend here."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid, you know Harry. Everyone knows Harry." ("Hey!" said the boy in question.)

His brothers raised identical eyebrows and crossed their arms in concentration.

"Harry Who? I don't believe I know a Harry here."

"Unless you're talking about that third year Ravenclaw, What's his name?"

"Harry Priggs, I believe."

"But you can't be talking about him."

"Because he's a chubby chap with light brown hair, --"

"-- no glasses, --"

"-- and you don't know any third years."

"So who is this Harry you speak of?"

They both leaned forward expectantly.

"Wha," was the only thing Harry could think of to say.

Draco only laughed, "Fine, fine." He gestured with a wave of his hand, "Fred, George, this is Harry Potter. Harry, these are my loony brothers."

Harry grinned and shook their hands.

"Wow, we shook the hands of Harry Potter," Fred-or-George sighed.

"I shan't wash my hands no more," said the other.

Draco rolled his eyes and Harry blushed.

They talked absently of classes and how the first years were adjusting. They talked of the differences in the houses. Mischievous smiles crept onto the twins' faces.

"Do you know what this means, Fred?" George asked.

"I believe I do, George," Fred answered.

They cackled together. Harry blinked with confusion.

"I'm guessing," Draco chipped in, "that you're going to use us to get to the Slytherins?" He crossed his arms and pretended to be insulted, "are you telling me to be disloyal to my house?"

"No, no," Fred waved his hands in front of him, "not disloyal."

"It's more of a favor."

"For your brothers."

"Blood is thicker than water, and all that." They grinned.

Draco grinned back. Then he remembered something. "The Knickers Crackers have my tested approval. Great idea, Fred."

The redhead bowed. "Food is my specialty."

"Oh, and I have something to tell you two." He put an arm around Harry's shoulder, "I've decided to initiate Harry into our group. Is that alright with you guys?"

They pursed their lips and stared at Harry. The boy shrank a little under their scrutiny. Draco gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Well?" asked the blonde.

"The Co-presidents must now hold a conference, --"

"-- please stand by."

"Co-presidents?" Draco started, "since when--"

"Shhh!!"

With that, they turned their backs to the first-years and put their heads together. A constant whispering could be heard, where one twin breathed during the other's talk and the stream of words was never broken or stopped. After a moment they turned around again.

"Ahem," George started.

"We regret to inform you that your application has been rejected."

Harry visibly slumped.

"What??" Draco screamed. "Why??"

"Tsk tsk, no interrupting."

"Come come, Harry, you haven't heard the end yet."

"You see, there is one major flaw in your application to become a member of Weasley's Weasels."

"You are not a Weasley."

"We are really sorry, but those are the rules."

"HOWEVER!!!" Fred glared at Draco before he could interject, "we have decided to make an exception for you."

"Seeing how you are a very special friend of our third member."

"Therefore, you are now, the one and only--"

They grinned at each other, then at Draco, and finally said together:

"Honorary Weasel."

Needless to say, the grins Draco and Harry shot at them were brighter than the sun.

...tbc!


	11. chapter 10

Um once again thank you all sooo much for waiting. Life.. yeah... plot bunny... yeah... I'm back to working on the story now. Thank you all so much and I swear I will write faster. XD here's the next chapter! Things are moving finally! (eh, more or less)

Chapter 10

Days passed by and slowly routines began to form. Wake up, shower, prepare for the day. Relay messages to the twins during breakfast. Classes, chitchat, Snape picks on Harry. Complain at lunch. More lecturing, common room, homework. Discuss upcoming plans while eating dinner. Finish homework, wash up for bed, pretend to go to sleep. Wake up at midnight. Meet up with the twins in the kitchen.

It was comfort for Draco. It was heaven for Harry. Whenever one became sad, whether due to Ron's scathing remarks or Snape's snide comments, the other would offer a pat or a smile, and all would be right with the world.

But of course, like all friendships, they had their conflicts as well.

"No! We can't set Bucktooth into the Hufflepuff dorms!"

"Why not? It'll be fun," Draco snickered, "I bet they'll wet their trousers, those pansies!"

Harry pursed his lips in anger, "No." He turned abruptly and hissed a few succinct phrases. The grass snake on Draco's arm hissed in response and slithered across the floor to Harry's bed, disappearing under the wooden structure.

"Hey!" Draco jumped up, "what did you say to him? I didn't give you permission to order my pet around!" He rushed over to Harry's bed and, upon the failure of luring out Bucktooth, glared daggers at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I don't need your permission," Harry said smugly, crossing his arms, "besides, I didn't order him to do anything."

"Well, what did you bloody tell him then, Scarhead?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that, or…"

"Ooooo I'm scared now," Draco sneered, "or what, Wonder Boy? You're gonna order my snake to have a tea party with the girls? I'll call you whatever I want to, Scarhead Scarhead Scar—Oof!"

He was cut short when Harry sprang from his position on the bed and tackled the blonde to the floor. They rolled around, punching and kicking until both were out of breath, separating finally at the corner of the room. They huffed and puffed and sprawled on the floor like limp rags.

"I think you gave me a black eye," Draco moaned.

"I think you gave me two, so shut it."

The blonde coughed out a chuckle, then another, and Harry joined him.

"Well you deserved them, Harry, for seducing my poor snake with your silver tongue," Draco huffed, wincing as he sat up. Rummaging through his belongings, he came up with two tiny bottles of pale blue liquid. Healing potions 'borrowed' from the nurse's storage. "I ought to leave you looking like a raccoon. What in Merlin's name did you say to him anyways?"

The Boy-Who-Lived laughed. "I just said, 'stay with me tonight.' Now give one here."

"Ha! You did order him! I knew it!" Draco plopped down beside him, tossing one bottle over.

Harry caught it with ease and popped the stopper off. "It was just a suggestion," he said with a smirk.

Draco laughed, uncorking his bottle. They clanked glasses and downed the potions together.

All in all, life was good.

Draco had already forgotten about Ron's warning by the time a month rolled by. That was why, when an old accident-prone owl carrying a dark navy envelope fell into his morning cereal, his heart stopped beating.

The whole dining hall was silent in an instant. Fred and George had shot up from their seats. Ron was biting his lips, eyebrows scrunched. Harry's hand was on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Harry asked softly.

Quaking fingers untied the letter as Draco tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "It's a-- it's a Mourner…" he couldn't continue.

"It's sent when really serious things happen to a family," across the table Blaise finished in whispers, "like a death or something."

Harry's eyes widened and his head snapped back to Draco. The boy, however, did not notice. Pale fingers broke the seal with a quiet pop. Next to Harry, Goyle reached over and covered up Harry's eyes, squeezing his own eyes shut.

"What the—let me go, you—" with some effort Harry wrenched out of Goyle's grasp, and when the hall came into view he realized that everybody, including the teachers, had their heads down and turned away. Confused, he turned to Draco, and his eyes widened.

Numerous dark blue ribbons sprouted from the letting floating in midair, encircling Draco's body, caressing his cheeks and hair like motherly hands. His face was illuminated by the weak blue light shining from the letter, his expression blank. When Harry turned his attention to the paper, he could hear a faint voice, steadily gaining strength until he heard actual words, speaking into his head like a phantom.

"… found you on the streets, it was wrong of us to assume that you would…"

And his head was none-too-gently slammed into the table by Goyle. The voice cut off abruptly. Harry opened his mouth to complain when Blaise whispered harshly, "you shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's messages. Looking at the letter is as good as reading it. It's common courtesy to turn away and leave it be."

Harry closed his mouth. He kept his forehead on the table top, watching out of the corner of his eyes the strands of ribbons fluttering in the air. He saw Draco's clenched fist and gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to rush over and help his friend.

Slowly, the ribbons faded away, and Harry raised his head to peak around. Dumbledore had sat up now and was talking to Snape. McGonagall hit her glass twice with a spoon, and the students resumed eating. Quickly, the black-haired boy turned to his friend. Draco sat motionless, still staring at where the letter used to be. Tears glistened in his eyes but refused to fall.

Harry laid a hand on his arm. He turned slowly and quivered a smile. However before Harry could say anything, a shadow loomed over the two boys.

"Mr. Weasley, the Headmaster has excused you from your upcoming classes, you may return to your room," Snape announced curtly. Then his eyes narrowed, "Mr. Potter may accompany you if he wishes, but I doubt he will be able to keep up with his work if he skips too many of his classes."

Harry bristled, "I'll study extra hard, Professor."

Snape wrinkled his nose. "Very well," he said, and with a swish of his cloak the greasy professor returned to the high tables.

"See you guys later," Harry tossed to the Slytherins and followed Draco out the door. Once out, his grievances with Snape were instantly forgotten. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

Draco took a deep breath and sighed. "Tired," he said finally. Sighing again he squeezed his eyes shut as if trying to hold back tears, "I don't ever want to get a Mourner again."

Harry took a step forward and put an arm around the blonde. He gave his shoulder a squeeze and Draco smiled gratefully at him.

Suddenly, the door to the dining hall clicked open. Four redheads poured out of the gateway and Draco stepped up to face the first one. His eyes were narrowed and his voice was as cold as ice.

"What do you want, Ron?"

tbc!


	12. chapter 11 aka intermission

Righto, I really wanted to make it better, but this was kinda rushed, and then I stopped working on it(my motivation comes and goes)but I felt bad cuz I had a cliffy, so I decided to just post this little bit. Definitely not as good as it could be. Just think of it as an intermission, an introspection, etc etc. More will come I swear.

But this IS a bit of a turning point... right? ;; eh... enjoy.

PS-OOC > and slight impossibilities... but come on, Ron's a good guy. He deserves some recognition.

Chapter 11

Ronald Weasley had always been proud of his strategy skills. The twins had creativity and defiance, but Ron had the calculating mind. Even as a toddler, he was the only one out of all of his brothers who could make Ginny stop crying in half an hour with the use of a rubber duck.

"Don't cry, Gin. Look, here's a ducky. Do you like the ducky? I like the ducky too. You know what? I think ducky wants a swim. Let's go find her a pond. You can take care of ducky right?" he handed the toy over, and the sniffling girl took it in her arms protectively, "Yup, I knew you could. Now for a place to swim. How about the tub?" At this, Bill and Charlie promptly rushed up the stairs to turn the water on. "We can give her some bubbles to play with. I bet she likes taking baths as much as you do. Let's go take a bath with ducky." A pained wail. "What's wrong, Gin? Your knee still hurts? Don't worry, Percy can carry you. Oh what was that? I think ducky says she wants to kiss it better. Look, smooch! There, all better!" A giggle as Percy piggy-backed her sister up the stairs.

After the bath, Ginny sat quietly with a picture book charmed by Bill to read on its own, and THAT was when Charlie finally had a non-moving target for casting a healing spell.

"I don't know how you come up with these ideas," a pink and blue striped Fred (having been turned several different colors by George in an attempt to stop Ginny's crying) patted him on the head, "but you were great, Ronnie-kins." His other brothers agreed.

Ron had the potential. If he set his heart to it (which he rarely did), he could remember anything with perfect clarity and plan the future accordingly.

He remembered the first time meeting Draco. He hadn't been very keen on the new boy in his room, but how could he? He was just a child after all, it was sleepy time and the blizzard howling outside was making the house sway. Despite that, Ron remembered quite clearly a ghostly white figure and a pair of shining wide eyes scared of everything. After a few moments of silent observation, he made room on his bed and offered the other half to the new boy, who dove into the covers in an instant, shivering all the while.

"Don't worry," Ron had said with childish confidence, "the house never falls down. It just likes to dance with the wind. Mum told me."

The new boy nodded and Ron snuggled deeper into his blankets.

"G'Night."

A pause, then a timid whisper, "g'night."

And that was the first time Ron met Draco.

Soon after, Draco was moved to the twins' bedroom (because it was bigger), and for a while Ron felt a little betrayed. He had hoped that they could team up against the twins, but instead, Draco had joined them. A few years passed, and gradually Ron came to accept the fact that Draco was more like the twins than himself. He didn't mind, after all, they were all brothers to him.

However, despite their same age, Ron felt a distance between him and his foster-brother. They simply had nothing in common. Draco was the one secretlyscheming with the twins on their everyday pranks while Ron was the one helping Mum out with the chores. Draco was the one obsessed with Dad's muggle gadgets while Ron was only mildly fascinated. They had no common ground until one night, when Mr. Weasley pulled a beaten wooden box out of his bag.

"Ronald, I have something for you," he smiled.

Nine pairs of curious eyes, including Mrs. Weasley's, watched expectantly as Mr. Weasley removed the lid, gingerly lifting out a board with checkered squares and a bag. "Now Ron, do you know what—"

"CHESS!" Ron screamed before Mr. Weasley could finish the question. He took the bag and up-ended it quickly. Pieces of roughly cut wood fell out, and he squealed with excitement, jumping up and down and into Mr. Weasley's arms. "Thanks Dad you're the BEST!"

"Well," his dad smiled again, "I know you've been eyeing that chess set in Diagon Alley for a while, and a few days ago Hogans was telling us about his house cleaning. It turns out he happened to have an old set of chess board and pieces so he sold it to me."

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes, "and how much did it cost?"

He gave her a kiss on the cheeks, "don't worry about that, Honey. The kids deserve a gift once in a while."

With another scream of excitement, Ron gathered the pieces and the board quickly. He thanked his dad again and rushed to the family room with his brothers and sister.

Needless to say, Ron became very good at the game, very fast.

Soon, no one wanted to play with him anymore. No one with the exception of Draco. No matter how badly he lost (and Ron knew it smarts from the look on the blonde's face), Draco would always come back for another game. Always.

"What do you want, Ron?"

Ron stared into his brother's face and saw a wall of steel. He shivered. "What, um, what did Mum say?"

Gray eyes narrowed, "that's none of your concern."

Without a backwards glance, Draco turned and walked down the hallway to the Slytherin common room, Harry beside him.

Ron stared at their disappearing figures and felt a hollow pain in his chest. Distantly, he noticed Fred's hand on his shoulder and George saying something sympathetic, but he didn't show any signs of acknowledgement. The twins sighed and retreated into the dining hall.

Ron stood there for a long time. He kept staring at the hallway leading to Slytherin, to his enemy, to his brother. His eyes started watering (from the strain, he told himself), but he didn't blink. All he could do was to stare on, thinking about the chess games.

He really, really missed those chess games.

tbc!


	13. Chapter 12

Yes um, sorry for such a long pause, real life has a way of diverging one's attention. I can't promise to update regularly (sorry > ) but I'll try to finish this as soon as my motivation allows. Here's the next part!

Chapter 12

Harry accompanied his friend in silence as they entered their dormitory. His curiosity and worry were killing him, but one glance at Draco's expressionless face erased any attempt at conversation. He pursed his lips in annoyance. It was all because of Ron. If that irritating twit didn't show up, Draco would have still been his normal self. Instead, he was now on permanent ice-man mode, and even Harry daren't challenge that glare recklessly.

Upon entering, Draco headed straight for his bed and dove under the covers, affectively cocooning himself in blankets. Harry frowned. He had never seen his friend this depressed, and at the moment his minimal social skills failed him. The only comfort he knew how to offer was a pat on the shoulder, an act he learned from the twins, and random impulses that seemed favorable at the moment.

This situation called for impulse.

"Hey," Harry called out softly as he approached the bed, "want some company?"

For a moment there was no reply, and Harry paused in mid step. Then, so soft he almost dismissed it as Bucktooth under the bed, "sit."

He sat. A second's hesitation and he reached out, patting the lump that most resembled Draco's head. There was a split second of tensing and Harry drew a fearful breath, then the lump visibly relaxed. He sighed. Ironic, the fact that his inspiration came from Ron playfully patting Draco that day on the train.

They remained in that position for a few moments and Harry lost himself in memories of meeting the redhead for the first time. He was so nice then, so likable. Harry had pictured the three of them being pals, until that fateful second in the great hall.

A soft voice cut through his thoughts.

"Fred and George were the ones who found me. I remember it was dark, and snowing, and so, so cold. Something fell on me so I opened my eyes and all of a sudden there were two boys screaming their heads off. Then Mum came. She asked me my name and took me home." There was a sniffle. Harry waited.

"She took me in without a second thought. They all did. No one laughed at my pale skin, or sneered at my blonde hair. They're not ashamed of calling me family, even though I was picked up from the streets like a piece of rubbish." Rustling came from beneath the blankets, and Harry could feel Draco sitting up. "I've tried everything to be like them, to make myself worthy of being a part of their family. I even tried to dye my hair red for the first day of school! Mum caught me though." A swish and Draco emerged from beneath the sheets. His eyes glistened in the candlelight. "She said, 'you are my only blonde Weasley, don't take that away from me.'" He chuckled quietly, "Well, she said that after lecturing me for five hours."

Harry smiled.

"I love my mum, and I don't care how sissy I sound. The last thing I want to do is make her sad." He inhaled sharply, and his eyes sparkled brightly. "I would die before making her cry." A hand came up to cover his face.

"Harry, I want to die right now."

Alarmed, Harry reached out a hand and touched Draco's arm. The boy didn't respond. He didn't know what to say, so instead he blurted out, "What did the letter say?"

Before he could beat himself up for being an insensitive idiot, Draco answered. "Mum said she doesn't care that I'm different. She said… she said she didn't expect me to be like the others, but she still loves me. She wanted to tell me in person, but Ginny has a fever and Mum couldn't leave her alone."

"Well, that's good then, right?" Harry kicked himself mentally and wished he had more tact.

"But she was crying, Harry! I could hear every time she sniffled, I could see the tears falling from her eyes. I made Mum cry…" his voice dropped to a whisper, "I didn't want to believe Ron when he told me, so I convinced myself that he was lying. But Mum did write a Mourner, and she had cried, and I really want to kill myself right now."

Harry jumped. "Don't do that! Just um…" Think think stupid brain! "Apologize to your mum next time you see her. Hug her and tell her you love her," he lowered his head wistfully, "that's what I would tell my mum if I were you."

Draco took Harry's hand from his arm and gave it a squeeze, "thanks for being with me, Harry." He slumped down on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. "I'd probably go crazy without you here."

"Always," Harry replied, slumping down next to his friend.

There was a moment of silence. Then, softly, "I bet my mum would be just like yours."

Draco smiled gently. "Yeah," he caught Harry's eyes, "I bet she would be."

They didn't move for a long time.


End file.
